Life Without Lincoln
by Immatureboys
Summary: A take on the whole , It's a Wonderful Life, story. After multiple screw-ups, Lincoln wishes he was never born. Credit for Cover Art goes to my good friend Lentex.


**Author's Note: This has to be my longest One-Shot I've ever did, quite amazing if I do say so myself, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dim and warm evening in the Loud House on this wild weekend. The snowed haired boy made his way downstairs, prepared for another day with his chaotic family. Knowing that he was always the Man with the Plan, he would often find a way to resolve a situation. Each day, he always looked forward to in earnest. Whether it was chilling by himself or with his colorful family, he was always in a bright mood.

He was looking forward to a lovely day. As he crashed on the couch, he prepared for another episode of, Desert Storm. Lincoln's happiness was soon interrupted by a loud scream. Knowing how hysterical and loud, one of his sisters was, it certainly sounded serious. That and by the angry tone, it was more than serious. Lincoln was soon faced off against his eldest sister deadly mean look as she ground her teeth.

"Is there something wrong Lori?" Lincoln asked all confused.

"Twerp, did you change the hair conditioner in the bathroom?" Lori questioned.

"Yeah, I bought some last week, I got the Banana and Pineapple flavor as oppose to the normal brand."

"That normal brand was supposed to be helpful for my hair to make it silky smooth, and now it's going to be covered in tangles that I now have to cut short. Not only that, but Lana's animals won't stop following me."

"Look at the bright side, at least you smell fresher."

Lori gave Lincoln a vicious growl, sending a chill down his spine. Lori looked behind to find Lana's pets still attracted to Lori. Lori screamed as she ran away.

Well, there goes his day.

Meanwhile at another one of Luan's birthday parties, Lincoln was along the ride as her loyal assistant. While Luan was in charge of the performance, Lincoln assisted her in props and direction. As she made her final performance, Lincoln handed her a device shaped like an RPG.

"Now then I think it's time we end this party with a bang!" Luan announced to the crowd. Luan pressed the trigger, there no response. She presses it the second time, but nothing. Luan squeezes it as hard as she could. It was not until the extra tight squeeze as the device started firing cream and confetti. It spread like water hose all over the place against the audience, kids, and parents. It was a messy event for the Loud Children. With their arms folded, the mother was not satisfied with this outcome.

The door slammed opened as Lincoln was faced another unhappy face. Not only was the parents dissatisfied with her service, but they were booted out. The jokester came home with any but her typical smile. From her face to her toes, Luan was covered in party confetti, cream, and even tomatoes. Lincoln was almost afraid to ask, but could not resist it.

"Come on Luan, the birthday party wasn't a total bust?" Lincoln tried to cheer up his sister.

"Yeah, it was, all because someone loaded the wrong material and it blew up in my face." Luan turned her eyes towards Lincoln. "Dang it Lincoln, I told you to load the confetti first, not mix them together."

"Well you have to admit, it was a nice idea."

"Yeah, well thanks to your idea, it was a total disaster, not just me but everyone at the party. Now I may have worry about getting a bad review on Funny Business, thanks to a lot, Lincoln." Luan marched off to her room.

Okay, another setback through the day as Lincoln suspected, but he could not let that get him down. Lincoln then decided to focus his attention on his mother, since he was the only one who knew about her secret novel. With every page, Lincoln and Rita skimmed through every part of the excitement.

Knowing how much he helped inspire her novel in the past, he was sure that nothing can go wrong. Plus, it was a good time for Lincoln to spend time with his parent. As he looked at the other line, Lincoln told Rita to add another line.

"I'm impressed with your ideas Lincoln. It literally feels like I have my own fan." Rita littered happily.

"Hey Mom, maybe we can use this." Lincoln offered.

"Lincoln be careful with the..." Rita warned, but it was too late as the bottle of White-Out spilled all over the pages, washing away all the ink. Not only it was a mess of ink but White-Out. Rita was shocked and sadden by her hard work gone to waste the second time. And it was her only copy. "Not again."

"Gee, I'm sorry Mom," Lincoln said.

Lincoln barely had the proper words to say in this as he watched his mother stare at her ruined work, thanks to him. Rita took a sign and then said something. "Um, perhaps it would be best if you help someone else, sweetie?" Rita said, not angry about this as Lincoln thought otherwise.

On his way upstairs, Lincoln was stopped by the resident genius. It was not until she cleared her throat twice to get Lincoln's attention.

"There was a project that I have been working on for weeks to come, but unfortunately miscalculate had occurred, thus ruining my chance for a scholarship for the University," Lisa told Lincoln with venom in her voice.

"How did that happen? I followed the instructions to the T Lisa. The one you personally wrote." Lincoln handed her the list. "I did it by mixing the chemicals with chemicals."

"You incompetent dunce!" Lisa shouted. "This is the wrong formula for last month's project. Now it's back to square one, sometimes I wonder why I am in a house full of nitwits." Lisa said angrily.

As Lincoln turned his back, the supernatural sister was already behind him. Within her bangs and lack of smile, he could not see her face, but he could still tell something was up. So he had to ask. "So what's up to Lucy?"

"My Edwin art piece is ruined," Lucy answered.

"You mean that big sculpture in the basement. Oh, I notice it was soaking, so I opened the windows to dry it off."

Lucy gasped in shock. "It was a gift for Great -Grandma-Harriet, now it's ruined. She will not be happy with this assault on her grave." Lucy walked off also angry, even if she didn't show it.

"Lincoln!" One of the sisters shouted, causing Lincoln to flinch.

It was the Pageant Princess, the Mud-Lover, and the Fashion Queen to greet him next. He wondered what would be next, hopefully, something good. Lincoln put on his best smile and hoped for the best. But knowing Lola's temper, her anger was anything but subtle and normal. Lola came into the room, with stains and tears all over her dress.

"Hey, Lola what's up?" He greeted in a calm manner.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that someone forgot to iron out my best dress after it was drying off in the dryer even after I told him to dry-clean only!"

"And I was making a new dress, then it got mixed up with wrong soap, along with a large pile of Lana's dirty clothes." Leni quipped.

It was yet another mistake on Lincoln's part. "Well look at the bright side Lola, maybe you can use it as another Pageant grown of a different color, I heard white is all the rage now." Lincoln tried to cheer up his little sister.

Lola gave Lincoln a fierce snarl and kicked him directly in the shins, causing Lincoln to hop back and forth. "You better watch your back Lincoln Loud!" She threatened.

"Ugh, Lincoln sometimes you can be so thoughtless." Leni also complained about minimum anger, but sadden about her best dress being ruined.

It was nightfall as the family sat down for dinner. "Dinner is served the family, I hope you're in the mood for Lynn-Enchiladas." The father joked, meeting everyone's groan, but Luan's.

As the family took a bite, they spit out the food in disgust. It was a sour and spicy taste that sent everyone in an unsavory mood.

"Ew, what is in this?" Leni inquired, still tasting the terrible taste.

"Bogus dude, my taste buds hurt," Luna complained.

Lynn Jr rubbed the bad taste from her tongue, "Taste worst then BO."

"Lincoln and I worked on this meal, he thought it needed an extra zing to it." Lynn Sr said.

"Well it's something not worth spitting over," Luan joked. "But seriously it's disgusting."

"I think I literally just lost my appetite." Lori chugged her water. "Way to go Lincoln, not only you ruin our things but our dinner as well."

"Don't you think you girls are being a little too hard on Lincoln?" Rita tried to defend her son as they left. All the daughters kept glaring daggers at the boy, which almost made him shiver.

Lincoln took a saddened sigh. "Sorry, Dad."

"Oh don't worry about it sport I know you were only trying to help, but why don't you leave the cooking to the professionals next time," Lynn said with ensuring a smile on his face, yet Lincoln was not happy himself.

* * *

It was not his best day for the Man with the Plan. Every one of his plan either backfired or made things much worst, not just for him but his sister's. Lots of sadness and negativity was boiling in his mind. There was not one shred of happiness on the inside or outside.

While walking through the halls, Lincoln's ears caught a sound. It was a tapping high-heel show. There was no doubt that it was a Sibling Meeting going on, and all without him. This was very unlike the sisters to not start the meeting that didn't include him. Putting his ear through the door, it saddens him further that it was about his constant help, expressing their anger and frustrations.

Nothing but negativity was all that occurred during the day. Lincoln had to get away from it all. Just amount of the negative aura around his family made him sick. He took a long walk through the neighborhood of Royal Woods Michigan. He felt like he was carrying rocks as he walked slowly. Lincoln knew he made mistakes before, yet it never became this bad that they uninvited on things.

"Why do I even bother anymore?" Lincoln said all depressed. "Anyway they put it, I'm just a burden to everyone. Maybe everyone would be better off without me." He continued to ponder.

"Careful pal; it's a long road ahead of you, possibly of no return." A voice said to Lincoln from behind.

"Who cares anymore?" Lincoln shot back at the individual.

"Oh, I'm sure most people would." The voice affirmed appearing in front of the White-haired boy. The boy looked around Lincoln's age, and held the same white hair, only in a different style. Clothes included a purple sweater and long jean shorts. "Quite an endeavor you had, huh Lincoln?"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"I know all about you and your huge family Lincoln. My name is Logan, I'm your Guardian, Angel. And I'm here to show you what life in the Loud House will truly be like without you." Logan pointed his index finger at Lincoln's face.

Lincoln debated as he looked at the direction. "You can't-fool me." Lincoln walked off.

Next thing the boy knew, he was back at home. His first impression is that it was nothing but a dream as he ventured inside. However, it all soon changed as Lincoln was tackled to the ground. Knowing these unexpected attacks anywhere, it was easy to point out the culprit.

"You got a lot of nerve breaking in here in enemy territory pal!" Lynn Jr held Lincoln in a wrestling submission. However, she was not in her typical sports clothes instead, it was army clothes, with markings on her face,

"Ow! Lynn calms down, it's me Lincoln." Lincoln chirped, suffering from pain.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, yeah not ringing a bell at all." Lynn Jr. shot back

"Very funny Lynn, come on, it's me Lincoln. I'm your brother."

"I don't have a brother," Lynn shot back.

"Come on Lynn Jr, that's is no way to treat our guest." Lynn Sr stepped out of the kitchen, wearing an upbeat face.

"Yeah, he might require some special treatment soon after, get it." Luan made a pun.

"Luan, dad." He recognized.

"Oh my gosh, he's delusional!" Lynn Sr shouted. "Lisa!"

"Right away father. Clear!" Lisa screamed using her devices to wake up Lincoln.

Lincoln was wide awake after suffering the devices. He felt his heart race back and forth. Lincoln eyes flash opened as he was faced with his father and five of his sister's.

"Hey, you okay, you must have had quite the Shock Treatment, get it?" Lincoln and others groaned except Lynn Sr, who shared him her laughter. Like father, like daughter after all. "But seriously, who the heck are you? Hey are you from one of my groups trying to protest against the Youth Center being shut down for a pudding factory, it's quite a waste if I do say so myself? If so then you can help me out with more banners?" Luan asked as she held papers and Picked Signs. Save the Peace, Persevere the Environment, Do not raise Taxes, and more of the signs. As he fallen to the floor, Lincoln could see the obvious change in this new timeline.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed, and even if I'm used to this kind of treatment from my family."

"You have any music talent dude because it can really be useful," Luna asked still keeping her usual charm, yet she was more emo almost to Lucy's level. But he noticed a major difference with her. Sure she had her typical rock gear, but it was more hardcore. She wore black and velvet had piercing from tongue, lips and eyeliner were all over the place. Lincoln knew this was not his close sister that he was so used to, he felt like he was looking at a complete stranger. She looked less like a rock star and more like a death metal thug almost on Lucy's level.

"You poor thing, you must be lost and wandered here by mistake." Lynn Sr. guessed, feeling sorry for Lincoln. Like the others, he had no idea who Lincoln was.

"What's going on? Where's mom and the others?" Lincoln asked.

"What are you talking about, it's just us dude, popstar isn't married." Luna corrected the confused Lincoln. "And how do you know who we are?"

"Yeah, well for all we know, he may be a government spy!" Lynn Jr. suspected in her army clothes. "Who sent you?"

"Or maybe he is processed by an ancient demon?' Lucy added, grasping her book. "I will need to exercise you."

"Indeed, I will have to perform a further study on this individual," Lisa informed, grabbing one of her science gadgets. "Now hold still, while I take your blood sample, better make it your DNA."

Lincoln backed away in fear. A fright then came from behind as Lucy appeared. "Um, I just remembered, I have to be somewhere." Lincoln left the house.

"Wait, don't you want to sample my latest cuisine?" Lynn Sr. called.

Outside, he met up with his Guardian Angel. He held his arms folded and smirk on his face. By the grin, it almost looked like he was about to laugh.

"What's going on with everybody? Where's mom and Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana, and Lily?" Lincoln demanded to shake Logan.

"Don't you know anything Lincoln, you don't exist?" Logan reminded Lincoln. "So this is a world without the infamous Lincoln Loud. And to answer your question, it's true what Luna said before. Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. marriage didn't last long."

Lincoln released the Guardian Angel from his grip. "Wait, are you saying?"

"Yeah, Lynn Sr. and Rita are divorced Lincoln." Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the response.

"How did that happen?"

"Constant fights, parental control, not always agreeing with one another, which lead to their separation and evolved to a divorce, much to the girl's dismay. After a custody battle, they both agreed to have their kids separated. He kept five Brunettes, even Lucy, and Rita kept the blonds."

"I just don't get it, they were considered inseparable."

"In a way, they still are for their daughter's sake, even if they are sometimes at odds with one another." Lincoln held a frown. "But it was not all bad, Lynn Sr. now owns a Catering Company, very popular. Since Rita and Lynn's divorced, it impacted their children as well. Luan became an Activist since she didn't have anyone to tell her jokes to, Luna found different inspiration of rock band that was nothing like her former idol Mick Swagger, certainly not the positive kind. Lynn Jr. found another means of her active nature. And Lisa not caring for human emotion, no longer cared for human emotions, doing whatever she feels like, same with Lucy."

Lincoln's head felt like mashed potatoes, as he didn't know what to make of this situation.

Rita pursued her own goal. Come with me." Logan lead grabbing Lincoln's shoulder as he took him to the next destination. "Here we are my good man."

Lincoln eyes widen over the sight of the house. It was an old rundown apartment complex that looks like its seen better days. "So mom is living here? Wow, times really changed."

"What! Oh sorry, my bad; I was actually pointing to that place." Logan pointed to a high class, cleaner apartment complex, stretching at twenty feet tall and made especially for the rich. Lincoln's eyes widen before then before.

"So mom lives here, how?"

"Well, you know when she told you she was making a novel. It was about a failed marriage and getting on with her single life and so forth. It took off to great new heights making her a number one Best-Selling Author." Logan tossed Lincoln a magazine with his mom's face posted. And her popularity really shined.

"I don't believe this."

"Out of my way you little twerp!" The eldest sister barked, coming out of the building, not caring who was in her way. Lincoln still felt the pain in his nose. "Move your butt Leni, we have a shopping spree to get done while we have our maximum allowance."

"Right behind you sis." Leni noticed the fallen Lincoln, so she had stopped to help him on his feet. Even if she was dim and naive at times, her kind and helpful nature really made a difference. "Sorry about that, my sis is just excited on our shopping spree of the Black Friday sale."

"Leni, surely you know me right. I'm your brother?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh I know lots of people, just not you, but looking back I do wish I had a brother," Leni said to herself.

Lori pulled her sister's arm. "Leni, come on, we don't have time to be wasting time on lowly street urchins like him! And you better keep up Bobby."

"Right behind you babe." The Hispanic Boyfriend replied, wearing a sharp suit, and sunglasses.

"Ow, that hurt." Lincoln moaned in pain.

"Get out of the way Bleach-head!" Lola shouted, slamming the door on Lincoln's face, not caring if he was even there or not.

"Hey watch where you going, Lola…" Lincoln tried to call but was interrupted by Lana stepping over Lincoln, also not aware of him.

"Hey sis, this new stepping stool is kind of fun, maybe we should have him as one of our own," Lana suggested, stomping on Lincoln.

"Yeah, well at least, he's able to take a hit, good thinking Lana." Lola agreed with the twin, which was a rare case.

Lincoln turned to see his youngest sister. With her innocent face, he had hoped their negative attitude did not rub off on her as well. Since she was a baby, there was no way she could possibly do any harm. He offered his hand to her in kindness, only to have his fingers grabbed and bitten by the youngest. Lincoln was wrong to a point where he started to question everything.

Lola grabbed the youngest away from Lincoln. "Come on Lily, you know you should not be talking to strangers?"

"Ow, even Lily, what happened to them?" Lincoln shook the pain off his fingers.

"Since your parents constant fighting, it eventually rubbed off on their offspring. Without a certain sibling in their lives to enjoy, all they had was their mother's money." Logan informed the fallen Lincoln. "And since you don't exist, Rita found someone else in her life." Logan tossed Lincoln a magazine. It was a picture of Rita and Brandon, former coworker and Mr. Hunky of Royal Woods model, was now together. Lincoln sure felt bad for his father right about now. That had to be a real shame dumping Lynn Sr for a hunky man. That had to be every woman's dream.

"Wow, I guess me not existing meant something to mom and the others," Lincoln said still sore.

"Come on Lincoln, there is still more to it than meets the eye." Logan grabbed the boy and transported him.

Their destination now led them to a private resort in the coast of Royal Woods. Everyone from family and friends was there for Rita's party. With their fancy suits and shining wine glasses, it was not your ordinary party, but a fancy one. Looks like Rita has gotten used to the fancy and rich lifestyle. Lincoln and Logan felt out of place as they entered the party in nothing but their street clothes as opposed to everyone else in formal wear. The two of them watched as Lincoln's mother revealed in her fabulous lifestyle with her five daughters. Soon the other guest begins making the round, Lynn Sr and his daughters made their way to set up another food court. As Rita caught her ex-husband's eye, nothing but a frown showed on her face.

Getting away from the guest, Rita went to go greet them. "Well, you're actually on time for once."

"Hey you try preparing a meal for more than ten people or maybe you like to have your fancy chefs do it for you." Lynn Sr. shot back not wanting to argue.

"Look, Lana, the peasants made their way here." Lola mocked the other siblings.

"Still use to having all that green little sis?" Luna retorted. "Same as ever, always feeling entitled."

"I've been saying it all this time that money corrupts just like it corrupted your narrow minds," Luan stated.

"Who are you calling Narrow-Minded you pointless Activist?" Lori gibed.

"Subjects is once again proving Charles Darwin correct," Lisa muttered. "This is why I'm beyond pointless human emotion."

"We can hear you, you know, why must you talk geek language, like you think we are inferior to you?" Lori said to the young genius.

Lynn Sr. took a calm but frustrated sigh. "Come on girls, let's just set it up and stay out of their way."

"Just try not to make too much of a scene or else I'll have security escort you all out of here." Rita insured as her and the five blonds left to tend to the guest.

Even if they left, hostility still surrounded them like a bad plague. Lincoln was looked at his family with a jolt expression. He knew his family fought before, but never this badly. Not only was his siblings fighting, but his parents as well. There were no visible signs of niceness. He watched as the family sat apart from each other like they were natural enemies.

Lincoln's expression turned the other way as he saw his grandpa in the seats. He hoped that there would be some light at the end of the tunnel. As he got close, Lincoln was whacked with a cane and pushed to the side. Logan rushed as he helped him back on his feet.

"Get away from me you filthy Hooligan!" Exclaimed the old man.

"Man, even Pop-Pop." He wondered.

"Well without you Lincoln, there wasn't really anybody there for him to spend time with to make him feel young again." Logan narrated.

"Well at least my life meant something to Pop-Pop, everyone seems fine without me."

Logan's face turned from a smile to a stoic expression. "Take a closer look Lincoln."

Lincoln looked at his family as they sat separately and quietly. Rita continued to mingle with another party guest, while Lincoln sat at the dinner table serving the guest. "What's going on? Nobody is smiling or having fun, instead of everyone is just horrible to one another?" Lincoln took a seat. "I thought everyone would be happy."

"Well they are not Lincoln, don't you see? You were the glue that held everything together. Without that glue, their relationship dwindles as much as the rest of the family. Everyone became separated."

"Guess without me, everybody is just miserable. And I thought they were miserable before."

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, this isn't about changing yourself. Look; there is no doubt that people are going to make more than one mistake once and a while, but you can't always please everyone," Logan told Lincoln. "Mistakes do not what makes us terrible people, it what makes us human, and for every imperfection, you just have to get back up after being knocked down and fight again," Logan said showing his fist to Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't realize it till now. Soon enough his sadness shifted to reassurance.

"So Lincoln, do you still truly wish you were never born?"

Lincoln looked at his divided family. He shook his head and answered. "No, No I do not wish it. I want to go back Logan, I want to live again. I want to live again!"

* * *

While he continued to other those words, he buried his head in his knees. No longer could he stand this misery without him. If this truly was a nightmare, he wanted it to go away. He muttered and muttered the words trying to escape this harsh reality. Then in a simple heartbeat, he quite an anonymous quietness. Everything shut down for a few minutes. As the eleven-year-old lifted his head back up, he was back outside of the Royal Woods sign.

Lincoln took one last look at the sign, 'Now Leaving Royal Woods' and turned back. He was not sure if he was truly back, so he had to find out for himself. Lincoln arrived back home at the front door. After taking a breath, he prepared for the worst. Lincoln made it inside to discover his little infant sister sitting peacefully.

Lincoln kneed down on Lily's level. "Hey Lily, don't you remember me?"

"Up, up." Lily talked waving her arms to Lincoln as a sign she wanted to be picked up.

Happily, Lincoln tossed Lily up and down. "I'm back, I'm back! Looks like nothing hasn't changed."

Passing by the house, one sister caught a glimpse of Lincoln, and soon the others came rushing down.

"Lincoln your back!" Leni cheered.

"Call you back." Lori hung up the phone as she saw Lincoln. "There you are, where have you been, we were literally worried about you."

Lincoln winced in surprise. "You all know me? Was I gone long?"

"Course we know you Lincoln, you're our brother," Luna answered. "And you were gone for eleven hours. We thought you ran away when you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, dude, what's gotten into you?" Lynn Jr. inquired.

"Oh nothing, just glad everything is normal again." Lincoln looked down at the floor in shame, "Look, I'm sorry for…running your things."

Lori stopped Lincoln from finishing his sentence. "Actually Lincoln we wanted to apologize for giving you a hard time earlier. When you were gone, we thought we drove you off."

"None of us has track record Lincoln."

"Even so I…" Lincoln paused as Luan stopped him again.

Luan chuckled and said, "You actually did me a favor Lincoln. That kid was a jerk, but it was absolutely hilarious the way you sprayed him and his parents in the face, even if it was by accident."

"It turns out that Bobby really liked my short hair and new conditioner," Lori added.

Leni presented a new blanket with the unused clothes, now turned into fabric. "Check out the new warm quilt Lola and I made for the holiday."

Lisa tilted her glasses as she was going to say something next. "A setback like this doesn't bother me elder brother. And there is always next time to perfect my latest experiment, dear brother."

In her deadpan tone, Lucy said, "Yeah, a good thing my model piece was destroyed, Great-Grandma-Harriet was allergic to wax even in her grave."

Lori placed both hands on Lincoln's shoulders. "Look all we are saying is that none of us are perfect and we were wrong to criticize you for your flaws like we always do. We haven't forgotten good things you've done for us and we are literally lucky to have you as our brother." Lori confessed as Lincoln was at a loss for words. It then led to group hug between the siblings as Lincoln felt their warm embrace.

"We're going to watch the Dream Bout bro, wanna watch it with us?" Luna offered.

"Sounds good, I'll be there for a minute," Lincoln said seeing his Guardian Angel upstairs. He rushed upstairs to see him in his room. "Hey, Logan; thanks for everything."

"Life is too short to be taken for granted Lincoln, remember that. And continue to be that fighter that your sisters depend on." Logan spread his angel wings. The wings were so shining that it nearly blinded Lincoln. "Well pal, see you on the other side."

As he watched his Guardian Angel disappear, Lynn Jr. called out to Lincoln. "Come on Lincoln, the show is about to start."

"Alright guys, who want some freshly made pasta cakes, courtesy of my new ingredient, just mixed it up a bit?" The Loud Father offered the girls.

"Looks like I just found my new inspiration." Rita cried with joy.

This left Lincoln with a smile. He felt a shine of hope pass through his body. No longer was he drowning in sorrow and guilt. Happiness not only surrounded himself but his house and huge carefree family. When he made it down to the couch, he took the middle seat along with his sisters. He enjoyed his time with his huge family and he would not have this moment any other way.


End file.
